


Raising The Avatar Is Now Our Thing

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mama Bear Zhu Li, Multi, New Avatar is a dork, Siblings saving the world together, zhurrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: Zhu Li and Varrick never planned on being the parents of the most powerful bender in the world , it just sort of happened. But in a world that is fearful and hostile towards benders , their son faces danger at every turn . Zhu Li just wants to keep her children safe , but in a world that deems bending unnatural , that's become very hard to do. Luckily , the friends of the last Avatar are fully prepared to help in any way they can.





	1. Unplanned Things

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of two non-benders raising the Avatar, and Zhu Li and Varrick mean a lot to me , so here's the Zhurrick Avatar parenting fic that literally no one asked for

The first few months of life with Varrick as her husband were busy , full of days spent repairing the damage done to Republic City and helping the people harmed by Kuvira's campaign. Republic City slowly recovered , but a seed of fear and hate had taken root.Anti-bender sentiment had always been around , and now the memories of what a bender had done left the fearful public feeling validated. For the moment, though, it wasn't a concern. Zhu Li was relieved when at last the city seemed back on its feet, and she could focus on her marriage and her new life with the man she loved. 

She'd been hoping for a few quiet honeymoon days spent alone with Varrick , but of course, life had other ideas in mind....

 

Varrick was leaving for a 2 am stroll around the grounds of their estate, but he'd only opened the door before he shouted in surprise , his voice waking her from a pleasant dream of peace and quiet. " ZHU LI! Come quickly! Someone lost a baby!" 

Blinking away slumber, she stumbled out of bed and trudged down the stairs , yawning and scowling in annoyance. " V, if this is a joke , so help me-" She began as she approached him , only to gasp as she saw her husband quietly staring down at a small bundle of blankets , in which a tiny newborn was sleeping. The infant was dressed in Fire Nation colors, the red and black onesie looking too big for the sleeping child. A golden knit cap covered the infant's hair. 

 

" Zhu Li, what...what do we do? I don't know anything about babies! Should we try to find out whose it is?" Varrick asked , his voice louder than he'd intended it to be. The baby stirred , waking with a soft whine. Crooning words of comfort, Zhu Li knelt and picked up the bundle, wrapping the blankets around the newborn. 

" Varrick, isn't it obvious? Whoever gave birth to this baby either couldn't take care of it or didn't want to , or it was left here by someone who didn't think the mother could raise it. For now, we'll take the baby in. It needs a home , and it's our responsibility now. We'll put out the word that the baby was left on our doorstep , and if the family wants it back , they can come get it. Right now though, we have a little boy or girl who needs shelter. " As she spoke , she smiled down at the baby , who was now watching her with curious bright golden eyes. 

Varrick sighed." Oh , all right. But what do we name it? We can't just call it ' baby' forever!" He sounded slightly nervous, but he still grinned at the infant, slipping a finger into the infant's grasping hand. 

Zhu Li laughed." Well, let me check to see what gender the baby is, then we can name it. We should choose a Fire Nation name, though, since the baby is clearly Fire Nation-born. "   
She quickly checked the baby's diaper, and smiled at her husband. " Our first child is a boy!" 

Varrick grinned widely. " Well, there's a lot of great Fire Nation names out there , but since we're friends with the Avatar, and an Avatar's descendents, why don't we call him Roku? " 

Zhu Li nodded, looking happily at the infant she held. " Welcome to your home, Roku !" 

The next few weeks were chaotic as the newlyweds adjusted to having a baby around . Varrick threw himself into fatherhood with passion, taking Roku with him to council meetings and cheerfully introducing his son to everyone he knew . Zhu Li busied herself with preparing a nursery for her son, making sure it was as authentically Fire Nation as possible. Both she and Varrick had aggreed that Roku , if he should end up staying with them, would be raised to be proud of his Fire Nation heritage . Bolin came by and helped, bringing Mako along to teach Zhu Li common Fire Nation knowledge and values . Mako and Bolin had also gone shopping for baby clothes , for which she was incredibly grateful. She just hadn't had time yet to do much baby prepping. Bolin had brought along a small plush Fire Ferret for Roku , which Roku giggled at in delight. 

As they decorated one of the many guest rooms , Mako performed small Fire-Bending tricks to amuse Roku , who was growing fussy in his makeshift crib . Bolin chuckled , smiling at his brother's efforts to entertain the baby. 

" So, were you and Varrick always planning to adopt? Or did this just seem right?" 

Bolin's question made her smile. " Well, actually, Varrick says he wants a house full of kids. He doesn't really care if they're all his own . He just wants a big family , he told me his childhood was lonely. But we'll still try for a few of our own. Someone's gotta keep him out of trouble when I'm gone , and if they're my kid, they'll do it right. " 

Mako laughed at that , and teasingly said :" For that , you'll need at least a dozen kids . Varrick is a handful. "


	2. Unplanned Things, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhu Li , Varrick, and Roku are settling comfortably into family life . Zhu Li is happier than she's ever been , and has come to love Roku as her own. Varrick has become a very good father , and nothing makes her smile more than seeing him interacting with their son. Things have calmed down , life is turning into a predictable rhythm. But Zhu Li should have guessed that life with Varrick wouldn't be predictable for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttttttt???? My first fic for this fandom is popular already? AND IT'S FOR MY FIRST FIC OF MY OTP???? Ahhh I love you guys so much for reading this! I really hope you like it! Leave me a comment , maybe?

" Zhu Li, babe, our little Fire boy feels warm . Should we take him to a healer? " Varrick mused, sauntering into the kitchen with as much grandeur as he could manage while holding a squirming six- month old. Roku was giggling , reaching up to pat Varrick's mustache , his golden eyes bright with joy. 

Frowning, Zhu Li put a hand to Roku's forehead, noting that Varrick was correct- the baby did feel strangely warm. But Roku seemed to be fine, he was smiling and giggling as much as he usually did , and certainly didn't look pale or unwell. 

Roku reached for his mother's hand , cooing in triumph when his small hand touched hers. Zhu Li smiled at her son. " He looks okay , and he's not acting sick. But we'll take him to Korra just to be sure , I hear she's been learning a lot of healing techniques from Katara. Besides, she hasn't had time to meet our boy yet ! She and Asami will be thrilled! "  
Varrick nodded. " Sounds like a great idea , darling! But before we do that thing , we should dress him properly for the occassion. I've got just the outfit , too! It was a gift from Fire Lord Izumi herself! It's styled after the royal children's clothes of the Fire Nation! He'll look like a proper member of high society! " 

Zhu Li laughed. " Varrick , Roku is six months old, he doesn't know what high society is!" 

Varrick was indignant. " He will one day! And as members of the high class , we have to teach him properly early on! " 

Zhu Li sighed. " Fine . I'll go get ready , you get Roku dressed, since you're so worried about his appearance. " 

Varrick nodded seriously , heading upstairs and beginning to lecture Roku on the rules of high-class life. " Now, son, first impressions are very important , make sure you never-" 

Zhu Li chuckled lightly . " Oh , Roku, what are we going to do with him? Your father is such a problem sometimes. " 

**************************************************

An hour later , Varrick finally came downstairs , dressed in his finest clothes . Roku was dressed in a dark maroon onesie with a stylish black collar with gold trim , and his fluffy long hair had been combed and pulled into a tiny neat bun held in place by a gold flame hairpin. 

Zhu Li was impressed- Varrick had actually done very well on making Roku look fashionable. She smiled at her husband , taking Roku from Varrick and kissing her son on the forehead. " Oh , Varrick, he looks so cute! Like a tiny Fire Lord! " 

Varrick laughed. " Thanks, Zhu! His hair w  
as the hardest part- little tyke kept fidgeting. "

Zhu Li smirked. " Aw, are you being a little trouble -maker, Roku? You should be nicer to your daddy , you know , he works hard to make sure we have what we need. " 

Roku only babbled at her in response , reaching for her hair , which he'd taken an interest in playing with lately. 

She chuckled and pulled the curious fingers from her hair. " No, no , Roku! That's not nice to do ! Come on, Varrick , I radioed Korra while you were getting ready, she said we can come over as soon as we're ready. She and Asami are both really excited to meet Roku! Korra was so touched when I told her his name , I just hope he'll live up to it! " 

Varrick grinned. " Oh , honey, of course he will! He's our son, how could he not?" 

Zhu Li kissed her husband . " I'm sure you're right, Varrick! Now let's go , our friends are waiting. " 

The drive to the Sato estate was interesting - Roku didn't seem to like the Sato-Mobile , and was fussy the entire way . The noise frightened him , and he whined in Zhu Li's lap , his hands clutching onto her dress tightly as he tried to hide from the unfamiliar sounds. 

Zhu Lu tried her best to comfort him , rocking him gently and humming a lullaby from her childhood. But those efforts weren't what soothed him - oddly, it was when he saw her wedding ring that Roku quieted , his gold eyes wide and focused on the shining jade stone. He reached for it curiously , and Zhu Li smiled , turning her hand back and forth, letting the ring reflect the light in different ways. Roku tried to catch the light as it reflected from the ring, babbling happily as he did so. 

Varrick smiled beside her . " Aw, look at that! He really likes your ring! My little boy has good taste in jewelry!

" 

She laughed. " I'm just glad he's stopped fussing. I didn't realize going for a ride in a Sato-Mobile would scare him so much! Poor little guy , I'm sorry, Roku! But you seem to be just fine now. " 

Varrick nodded. " I should have guessed his first ride in a vehicle would startle him , I've just taken him to the Council meetings that are held close to our place. I didn't want to tire him out by going too far away with him." 

He looked fondly at his son as the family arrived at the Sato estate. Varrick exited the Sato-Mobile and helped his wife out as well, affectionately tapping Roku on the nose as he did. Roku squealed in delight , and patted Varrick's face. 

Varrick laughed loudly, and she joined in , amused at their antics. Zhu Li knocked on the door , and after a moment , it was answered by Asami, who smiled in delight at the baby. 

" He's so cute!!!!! Hey there baby Roku! KORRA! THEY'RE HERE AND THE BABY IS SUPER CUTE! Oh, you two look so happy with him! I'm really proud of you guys for taking him in, most people wouldn't have done that. Where did you get his outfit? It looks so authentic! Can I hold him? Please? " 

Zhu Li nodded, smiling as she handed Roku to Asami , who immediately began playing with him.

Roku stared at her , frowning a bit as she made silly faces at him. Then he noticed her dangling earrings , and reached for them , cooing in excitement. Asami giggled. " I see he likes shiny things, huh? Don't grab my ears, little guy, I want to keep my ears intact . " 

Varrick smirked. " Oh, he won't hurt you , he just really likes green things for some reason. And to answer where we got his outfit, Fire Lord Izumi gave it to me as a gift for him. She's been doting on him since I brought him to a council meeting the week we got him. The little guy adores her, it's the sweetest thing. You should have seen Zuko's face when he came in to see his daughter playing with a baby! I've never seen an old man look so mystified! He got past it pretty fast though, and soon he was competing for Roku's attention by doing Fire-Bending tricks for the little guy. He even sent us a little dragon pillow for Roku's room! Roku loves it , he holds it every night while he sleeps , it's absolutely adorable. I've been thinking of making a mover about it. ' The Adventures of Roku Moon '! Has a nice ring to it, right?" 

Korra laughed as she walked up to the group . " Varrick , are you trying to capitalise on your baby's cuteness already?" 

Varrick looked offended. " What?! It's not my fault he's so charming! Besides, it'd be a hit! " 

Korra rolled her eyes. " Sure, whatever. Asami, stop hogging the baby ! Let me give him a check -up! " 

Pouting, Asami passed Roku to Korra, who smiled down at the excitedly cooing boy. " Okay, little Roku , let's find out why you're too warm, shall we? " 

Stepping over to a nearby table , Korra set Roku down on it , and proceeded to bend a small globe of water from her pouch on her belt.She separated it into two thin water ' gloves' that covered her hands. Then she carefully placed her hands on Roku's head and abdomen , concentrating. The water glowed faintly , and Korra was quiet for a few minutes. At last, she smiled, bending the water back into her pouch and picking Roku up once more. 

" Good news! Your baby isn't sick, he's just a bender! He'll probably be a Fire Bender within the next year or two! " 

Varrick gasped. " Wait, our Roku? A Bender?! I don't know how to raise a Bender! " 

Zhu Li sighed. " Well, I guess we'll learn, won't we? One Bender kid can't be that hard to handle."


End file.
